Help Me Name My Erotic Stories Series
by The Little Raven
Summary: If it gets named it may go past 15 Only intended for persons over 18... SHE STILL WON'T SELL ME INUYASHA
1. Intro

Hello…

I'm sorry that I've not posted anything in a while, some things came up and I also just started college so I'm real busy. Here are the first four installments of that erotic mini series I promised you guys. The fifth should be up soon till then I hope you enjoy these at least a little. Someone be kind enough to help me name this series would you? It'd be very helpful.


	2. 1 Garden in the Rain

#1 In the Garden in the Rain

The rain fell quietly on the grounds of the palace belonging the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. Dark gray clouds hung lowly in the sky as Rin's head appeared in the window. Since the rain was only a light drizzle Sesshoumaru had not mandated that she stay inside as he normally would have done if it were any worse. The only problem was that her kimono was still one of mortal velvet, the youkai silk kimonos she was waiting on had yet to be completed and such velvet ruined very easily in any kind of rain. Sighing mentally she wondered how far she would get before it began to cling to her uncomfortably.

Making her way to the front door of the palace she could no longer hold in her excitement, she loved the rain far too much. She then started running, out the open doors, down the long stone pathway, and into one of the many gardens. Since she had learned that the whole palace was hers to do with as she liked she had spent the majority of her time either with her mate discussing possible names for any heirs they would have, or in the gardens. It was the middle of spring, rainy but ever so beautiful as the flowers were blooming and the land was once again lush and green. This was Rin's favorite time of the year because it reminded her of rebirth in many ways. The winter had just faded away and things were slowly coming back to life.

Although she was no longer a virgin, having mated many times, with spring came a certain kind of renewal for herself as well. Every year at this time, all of her life, she had felt an innocence retake her and her eyes always seemed just a bit brighter. When she had been a small child, following faithfully behind her lord she had felt the same way, like she was being reborn anew, it felt nice. Sesshoumaru had been busy all day every day for almost a week and it was beginning to annoy her. She understood that he had his lands and duties to see too but she felt more than a little neglected. She yearned for time with him. She missed having him consistently by her side as he had been in the months since their mating.

She had no doubt about how much he loved her but she had rarely seen him in days. She saw him at her meal times only because she refused to take them without him. He would not let her miss any as of late and had bade her eat more than she normally did. She had been feeling sick for some time but did not know why. Her stomach was rather upset and she became sick shortly after meals and most days in the morning. She attributed it to a strange sickness, after all what else could it be? She stopped her wondering when she noticed that her kimono was now drenched in rain water, she had been out almost twenty minutes. Laughing she began to spin around as fast as she could to shake off some of the water, very soon however she became dizzy and had to stop.

Deciding that she had done enough wandering for the day she began to walk back to the palace. She had only made it a few feet when she bumped into her beloved Sesshoumaru, a very distressed look in his golden eyes. On instinct she asked "What is the matter my love, is something wrong?" He did not answer her but instead lifted her up between his arm and chest and carried her under a large tree limb where she was only hit by the now pouring rain every once in a while. "You should not be out in the rain just now, but since you are already out here it can't hurt you too much to stay for just awhile." As she began to adjust her wet kimono he came up behind her and lay his hand on her stomach admiring her glowing form. '_How beautiful she is carrying my pup, she will be happy to know it when I decide to tell her I will wait for a time, there is no reason for her to know just now,'_ He took her hands from her obi where they had been following its adjustment and removed the offensive thing, it had been far too long.

Dropping the drenched obi to the muddy ground he slowly removed the rest of her garments thinking only that she was just so damned beautiful. Sensing what he wanted to do Rin's hands sought his ever present armor and removed it as quickly as she could. With a loud 'clunk' it hit the ground followed quickly by the rest of the cloths covering his upper body. He stopped her from making him completely necked, as she now was, and guided her to lean against the smooth tree. Lifting her to sit on a branch that was about level with his mouth he told her to stay still. He wished to pleasure his neglected mate in a way he had not in a while. It had been a long and boring week and she needed her fulfillment as much as he did his own, and he knew it.

Slowly his finger began to lightly plague the bud of nerves at her center, his hand working magic between thighs. The intoxicating scent of her arousal found his nose almost driving him mad. She moaned softly until he could no longer stand not tasting her while still knowing how sweet she was. Faster than she could understand what he had done, his mouth replaced his finger and his tongue attacked the sensitive pink flesh. Moving a little lower he put the full length of his tongue into her sweet hot channel causing her to cry out and arch slightly to him. Quickly finding the most sensitive part of her inner walls he began assaulting it with his tongue. His finger returned to that amazing bud of flesh as he began ruthlessly pleasuring her, he wanted to hear her call his name again.

Soon Rin could hold back no longer, her inner walls contracted around his tongue and her hips bucked hard against his face, his name surpassed her lips in a long, loud, lusty moan. He smiled to himself as her juices coated his long tongue, she just tasted so damn good. After her spasms ebbed he lowered her to his waist and kissed her deeply. As he kissed her he gave her an ample taste of her own juices along with the flavor of his mouth. Calmly her hand traveled to the ties holding back his fully erect phallus, she wanted him inside of her as soon as he could be there. Unleashing it she began to guide the last of his garments down his slender, muscular hips.

Having no real will to make her stop Sesshoumaru allowed her to remove as much of what was left of his clothing as she could. Her now well practiced hands slid the silk down as far as she could manage, then he removed it the rest of the way and he softly kicked it away. Placing his member at her entrance he moved it in a slow elaborately teasing circular motion avoiding entry. He knew she had had enough of his little game when she bucked up to him, clearly an attempt to force him inside.

Every now and then he took her like this, and in other ways, instead of in his preferred position. He thought she seemed to rather enjoy it this one, they would do it again soon. Slowly he began his entrance, moving in with small half inch segments wishing to prolong the wanton moans now escaping her throat. He knew he was all but torturing her, he could hear it in her voice as she all but begged him to end her suffering. He loved every second of his game as her moans and pleas grew louder and more frequent.

Some time later he was finally fully embedded in her and it left him just short of entering her womb. When he began a soft, slow rhythm and she had a hard time accepting such a slow pace. As he began picking up speed she locked her long legs around his waist tighter to ensure he did not stop, something he could not have done even if had he wanted to. Soon sweat began its formation quickly covering them both causing a glimmer on their skin in the sunset. Nearly an hour later Rin called his name as her orgasm rippled through her frame and his seed shot deep within her. Removing himself he put her down softly by his side. Neither spoke nor needed to. They both fully understood the silence as though they had the words written upon their sweat soaked flesh. "I love you, my very own, now and always."


	3. 2 In the River

#2 In the River

Rin loved spending her days walking along the edge of the tiny river that ran down the south side of the palace walls. The large field that the river fed was now overflowing with the most beautiful wild flowers Rin had ever seen. They were purple, blue, red, pink, and all other assortments of colors that she could not quite name. Many times a week she could be found there picking those flowers and weaving them together into garlands. She loved the way they smelled and that way that their scent embedded into her skin for hours. This day was no different she picked one of every flower she liked and placed them into the basket she had brought with her.

Every so often she stopped for a moment or two to admire one of the nicer looking flowers before she added it to the now sizable pile deciding to bring a larger basket the next time. Deciding she had enough to begin weaving them together she took a seat on the bank of the river. Lifting her kimono slightly she sat on the lush green grass very close to the river. As always she sat close enough to allow her feet to be submerged in the cool river water. She enjoyed the feel of the currents passing over her feet, it tickled. As she sat weaving her flowers into the usual large rings she noticed a bright blue light coming from the west near the palace and moving fast, she smiled slightly knowing who it was and what they sought.

Landing in a nearby tree Sesshoumaru could see his Rin from the place in a tree high above her head; he knew that she knew that he was there. He loved to watch her when she was being herself as now, so carefree, reckless and untamed despite her years of court training. With all of the things they would be expected to do over the next few weeks she would have little time to do so. He knew that she would miss it terribly. He watched as her hands moved in the same motion over and over again weaving the flowers together tightly.

She would smell like those flowers very soon, those flowers, herself, him, and their ever growing pup. Their time together had been limited during the last few weeks and it was driving them both insane, himself more than her. It was not as though he was ever choosy about whom he killed or when but he had slaughtered four servants in just two days. This loss of any and all forms of temperament he attributed to not being able to be with her as much as he should have. He needed to calm down and regain composure and this was the way to do so.

It had been nearly five days since their last physical mating had occurred and he was beginning to feel the effects both physically and mentally. They were not supposed to wait quite so long in the first few months since it would make both of them very irritable, and despondent which it had. He could think about nothing that day beyond how she would feel underneath him as he satisfied them both. His beloved Rin was not something he was willing to loose, not like she would ever leave him. Still perched high in his tree he called to her. "Rin, are you enjoying your quiet time by yourself or shall I join you?" Knowing that he would do as he pleased she answered him with a smile. "Rin thinks some company would be nice if you are willing." With a simple jump he landed right next to her and pulled her quickly up and to his side.

Laughing Rin leaned over and kissed his lips softly for a long moment before she felt his tongue asking her for entrance. As quickly as her mouth had opened his tongue swept deep inside causing her to squeak in surprise. She felt his hand pulling on her obi and moved her own hands to begin removing his armor. She dropped the heavy armor to the ground and began to remove his outer hori. They had both been in need of this for days and had gone unfulfilled, now they would seek to make up for lost time.

His hand slowly moved her kimono aside until found one of the soft mounds of flesh. Still kissing her his fingers began to play with her left nipple until she moaned into his mouth. A small smile formed of his lips as he lowered his mouth's efforts to her neck to tease the markings he had made some time before, this gave both of them an instant surge of pleasure. Slowly his mouth lowered to take the place of his fingers on her left nipple, his fingers then went to her right. Her hands held his head down as if to plea with him, begging him not to stop.

He loved hearing the moans that came from the back of her throat when he was doing these things to her. He loved the taste of her soft silken flesh in his mouth, the feel of her creamy sun kissed skin beneath his tongue. Switching breasts he suckled hard knowing that soon they would be full of warm milk for his pup, and he wanted to taste it. His hand sought a path from her breast down to the curls covering her womanhood and gently placed two fingers deep inside. As he anticipated her hips moved forward slightly in an attempt to force those fingers still deeper inside herself loving the way they felt.

Sesshoumaru pulled Rin against with him and proceeded to remove the remainder of her kimono. Sliding it off of her shoulders and down her arms, she never wore the more constricting under kimonos, it fell behind them just missing the water. Sesshoumaru removed the rest of his cloths in quick precise movements and reached out for Rin's hand. Taking the offered hand Rin allowed him to escort her into the chest deep cool water as she smiled, he had that look again. When the two were standing in the cool water Sesshoumaru returned his attention to Rin's mouth, she tasted so sweet no matter where on her body his mouth went.

Slowly they made their way to the other side of the small river where the bank was a foot or so higher than Rin's head. Sesshoumaru leaned Rin against it as she pulled herself up to wrap her legs around slender his waist. His mouth returned to her neck as his phallus found the entrance to her body. His mouth nipped the flesh of her neck softly as he repositioned her just enough to allow an easy entry and plunged deep inside. Her loud moan reached his ears forcing his erection to throb inside her, then her hips pressed forward and mold to his.

Her hair moved to her shoulder as he rocked her body up and down so and he breathed deeply her spicy, sweet and highly arousing scent. Her body arched swiftly to his as that same throbbing ache reclaimed it forcing her to cry out in a desperate plea. "Please Sesshoumaru, faster, harder, deeper. You won't hurt me." He growled at the tone of her voice, so wanton and erotic. Upon hearing her breathless plea he had no choice but to give her what she wanted from him. Seeing the ecstasy on Rin's face as she took speeds and forces from him that no mortal male could ever reach made it hard for him to hold in his seed until she finished. She looked as though she could scream in pleasure at any moment and that would certainly be his undoing.

As his movements changed a bit, adding a small twist to his hips, she did softly out softly; he knew she was very very close. Leaning down to her ear he whispered into it. "Rin I know you are close, I can feel it, do not hold back. Let your body rid itself of its need for my own. Let go my Rin. I wish to see your face; it never seems to be more beautiful than when it has a look of such intense pleasure on it." That did it. Rin lost the last thread of self control as her walls clenched around him. She cried out his name loudly as her whole body broke into spasms around him. He managed to hold out, and even thrust a little, until she was done. A few powerful thrust later he found his own form of heaven and lost himself deep inside her slick, tight, wet walls.

Holding her there and still inside, he allowed them both to catch their breath. Once he could stand to move again he removed himself from her, walked them over to the other side, and placed her down on the lush grass. Grabbing her kimono Rin dressed quickly while Sesshoumaru did the same. After they had completed the task she walked over to him, pulled him down and whispered into his ear. "If you think Rin's face is beautiful when pleasured like that you should see your own." Without another word she sat back down to her weaving as before, this time with a dog youkai at her side.


	4. 3 A Trip to the Hot Springs

#3 Trip to the Hot Springs

Rin had began the short trip to the hot springs located less than a mile from the palace as she often did in spring. It was not crowded in the bath house since only she was allowed to use that particular one, but she preferred the soothing walk it took to get there. The path was shaded by large cherry trees boasting tens of thousands of pink flowers some of which landed on her and her cloths as she passed. As she walked her long silken hair was blown around by the wind which began carrying her scent for almost a mile… straight to Sesshoumaru's nose. She expected him to be in the palace, her mark had not sensed his presence yet as he was just a bit too far off.

He had been out surveying the lands around his palace, and decided to rest, when the subtle scent of his beloved found his powerful nose. Sitting up from the tree he had been leaning against when he sniffed the air to find her scent faintly carried in the wind. _'Where is she going…' _he wondered as he turned to his direction toward hers _'the hot springs, I'm sure of it. I think I will enjoy a trip there myself.' _Standing up he commanded Jaken, who had followed him out there, to stay where he was. "If I am not back by dusk head to the palace, until then do not move." Jaken nodded, unable to smell Rin himself, and sat down to await the return of his Lord who sped off the moment he had finished speaking.

Sniffing the air he noted that Rin was alone. Normally this would have upset the youkai Lord terribly since he had ordered six youkai to guard her in the times he could not. This time however he did not seem to mind too much since it allowed for privacy, with his speed he quickly stopped in front of her. Rin, who had been paying no attention to the path she was taking was shocked to find herself face to face with him. Laughing she said "Rin was not expecting you, but is glad you are here." Looking softly down at her he took her hand and led her to the largest and hottest spring there.

Though all of the springs were very warm, this one was his favorite. It was just warm enough for him but not too hot for her. "Remove your kimono Rin; you will have no more need of it for some time." As quickly as she could she untied her obi and let it hit the ground, shortly her kimono followed suit so she stood completely naked except for her stockings sandals. Looking at his mate with a hungry look in his eyes, his hand sought her soft breast. To his total dismay and immediate concern she turned her back to him forcing his claw to rub on the skin of her back. "Rin?" he questioned in a state of total confusion, she had never done that before.

Turning back to face him she relished the hunger in his golden eyes… but the shocked there shortened her excitement. For a long moment the two stood there, him wondering why she had turned away, her wishing him to ask. After only a minute or so of silence his soft velvet voice rang out, filled with the obvious pain of rejection. "Rin, my beloved, why do you turn your back to me now?" She looked up and down his body for a time before he understood what her problem was. The pain and confusion now gone from his eyes he could not remove his armor and garments fast enough, though he was completely undressed in less than two seconds.

The now naked Sesshoumaru reached his hand to Rin's breast again, this time he found exactly what it sought. As his hand rejoiced in the feel of her soft breast beneath it and he closed his eyes and she spoke. "There will be a time when Rin does not want this; there is nothing Rin wishes more than to mate with you. Rin just wishes that you would keep up with her state of dress from time to time." Any tension he had had faded when his gaze found hers, it held nothing but love and trust for him. His hand left its prize to wrap around her waist. Pulling her across the remaining distance between them distance between them he pressed his mouth to hers only to notice that was she still wearing her socks and sandals.

Looking down at them he spoke, barely a whisper in her ear. "I doubt they will do you much good in the hot spring Rin, are you sure you do not wish to remove them?" Laughing at herself she removed them quickly and straightened again only to find the deep burning desire in his eyes. Stepping into the hot spring Sesshoumaru turned to help Rin who stood patiently waiting just behind him. She smiled and leaned forward as his arm wrapped around her knees and lowered her to stand in front of him. Returning his hand to her breast his mouth sought hers for a fierce heated kiss. When he had her moaning from his efforts he pulled away to look at her.

Her eyes had glazed over with passion now and she smelled strongly of her arousal. Suppressing a growl he spoke to her in no rush to move on with their act quite yet, he would make her beg. "For a time I thought you did not want me to take you." He brought his mouth within just inches of hers only to pull away again. "I did not enjoy such a feeling, it troubled me deeply. If I thought for some reason that you did not want to mate due to something I had done to anger or upset you, I would do anything to make right any wrong I may have done." His hand slid down her stomach rubbing the flesh just before that curly hair guarding her treasure only to stop there and slowly go back up. "I would do anything to ensure that you are happy Rin. You need do no more than tell me what it is and I will give it to you." His mouth teased the back of her ear and she moaned softly and kissed his neck gently.

Another light growl escaped him at her gentle show of affection but he kept up his teasing, he wanted her to ask. He moved his hand just below her breast lightly grazing the underside before moving down to circle her navel. She whimpered softly and attempted to kiss him but landed her lips on his jaw, she used the opportunity to press sweet kisses over jaw. Seeing that she did not understand what he wanted he spoke again. "All you would need to do is ask and I would give you what you wanted, anything you wanted." This time she understood, he wanted her to ask him to make love to her, her face quickly became red.

Moving his hand over shoulder and to the marks he had left during their mating his claws lightly scratched them. The marks that bonded them, the scars on her shoulder, were invisible on his body but there. They shared any sensation that plagued those and his touch on her shoulder could only do one thing; make her want him too much to turn away. Rin gave in when his claws met her mating mark; she had to mate with him now. "Please Sesshoumaru, Rin can wait no longer, make love to me now." Her plea came in a wanton voice, sparked with lust and a need he had never heard before.

Leaning himself against the dirt wall of the hot spring his arm lifted her up to his hips holding her steadfast to him. Instinctively Rin's legs spread around his waist and pressed her knees against the wall around his hips. Without a seconds hesitation his body filled hers to the hilt, he gave her all he had to give. Moaning at the feeling of him burying himself inside her Rin arched forward grinding herself against his hips. A growl escaped Sesshoumaru as he implemented a hard and fast pace.

His body moved hard in and out of hers as his mouth plundered hers seeking the delicious taste harbored there. Grinding himself up deeply into her he waited, his teeth beginning to tease her mating marks causing her to shiver. Finding the same spot on his shoulder she kissed it lightly and he growled as a fire like pleasure rippled throughout his body. As Rin neared her peak she whispered passion infused words into his ear. "Rin rather enjoyed this game, it must be played again." Smiling Sesshoumaru leaned to tilt his hips to face up more and allowing Rin to take her pleasures from him without much effort from him. When he heard the cry that he knew marked her completion he forced himself to hold in his seed until she finished her hot and immeasurably pleasurable spasms before spilling himself deep inside her with an animalistic growl.


	5. Love in the Forest

#4 Love in the Forest

Sesshoumaru had been showing Rin the forest around the castle when they had come to a small clearing filled with flowers. Like he knew she would Rin begged to stop and spend some time here, he decided to humor her. He had leaned against a large tree and was now watching her roam around knee high in the flowers she. Her laughter filled his ears as he rested his mind, he had been making arrangements about important things for many weeks and now he needed a rest. His eyes moved around with her ever moving form to make sure his beloved stayed as safe as she could be.

Rin was having fun just roaming around such beautiful flowers while her mate sat as calm and aloof as ever waiting for her to grow tired. She had requested a short outing when he had asked what she wished to do that day, it was not exactly what he had expected her to say but she had said it and he had given it to her. Now she enjoyed the cool breeze and sunshine that somehow managed to reach the forest floor through the dense trees. Sensing the eyes that followed her around Rin turned to face the almost cold orbs of the one she loved so much. When their eyes met she saw coldness give way to the spark of passion, he wanted her.

A blush formed on her face as she reached for her own obi and began to untie it, her mate was just a few feet away. Sesshoumaru's eyes stared with carnal passion as he saw his mate undress herself. Rin folded her obi and laid it on the ground and began to slowly slide her kimono down her arms. Sesshoumaru could not believe what he saw. His tiny, innocent, beautiful, gentle, little mate was teasing him. He nearly laughed, but did not.

Rin's face had a full blush as she slowly slid her kimono down her shoulders to expose her breasts to Sesshoumaru's hungry gaze. Slowly her arms released her kimono and let it fall to the ground atop her obi. Instantaneously he left his place against the tree and was holding her to him within a second. He slowly lowered her to the ground and placed a passionate kiss to her soft mouth. His body covered hers gently as he laid himself in a way that covered her completely.

Rin would never complain about her mate taking what he wanted from her but his armor was painfully heavy. "Sesshoumaru, would you remove your armor? Rin is afraid that it is too heavy." He had forgotten that he had even had it on but quickly removed it, along with his clothing. After his tedious task was completed he resumed his previous position completely covering her body with his. His mouth found the joint of her neck and shoulders and his fangs lightly dug into her mating marks.

She could feel his throbbing erection on her thigh and tentatively reached down her hand. Grabbing his fully erect phallus she guided it to her slick wet entrance. His mouth left her neck so his eyes could meet hers. His eyes met embarrassed excitement, hers met a look of animalistic desire. She wanted him to sink himself deep inside of her and move until he had fulfilled both of their nearly desperate needs. In an attempt to have him give her what she wanted she moved her hips forward, ever so slightly pushing him in.

He would have laughed then, had he the mental ability to process doing so. Every time any part of her body touched him there he momentarily lost any and all ability for rational thought. Knowing what she wanted he arched forward just enough to sink in the tip. He stayed there until he got a loud moan from her hips and a motion of her hips that were trying to force him in. He looked down at his mate and placed a simple kiss on her hips before plunging hard, deep, and fast into her.

Rin could not suppress a moan when her mate nearly dove into her. He felt so good while inside her that she knew no human could ever compare. His movements were too hard and to fast for a simple mortal male to reach and only such movements could satisfy her physically. She felt every movement he made, she loved it. Her only problem was that she felt so embarrassed when they mated, she could not hold back such simple little sounds. She felt a curtain relief that he did not seem to mind them so.

Sesshoumaru had a major problem with this mating, Rin was thinking again. When she thought during their mating times it made it harder to make her finish first, and that was hard enough. It was not that she had more strength or stamina than he since that was simply impossible. It was simply that she felt amazing around him that she sometimes made it seem like eternity before he would allow his body to find its goal. To get her mind back to where he wanted it he placed a finger onto that bud of nerves that drove her wild only to be rewarded with her sounds and the movement of her hips. Her now shameless mind could do not but force all the pleasure form him he was willing to give as her hips moved hard and fast to meet with his.

When he felt her tight walls contract around him he kept his pace long enough to let her finish all spasms before pouring his seed deep inside. When she collapsed among the flowers he could smell them, sweat, and sex in the air. It was the smell he most enjoyed after which came, their scent, and then hers alone. Those were his three favorite scents, the only ones he treasured. Laying slightly atop her venerable form he pulled her close. Breathing in the intoxicating scents he found himself moving lower and lower until his nose reached the bud of nerves at her center.

Wasting no time his tongue circled it quickly. Soon his mouth latched on as he felt her hips rise to greet his ministrations. He listened as her moans returned in a soft plea for more. He really enjoyed that sound, so enticing and sweet, it made him always him want to take her again. Her small hands wound themselves into his hair as she attempted to stay silent. It was not working quite as she had planned since the moans only seemed to grow louder with each passing second.

Minutes passed and the faster he moved the louder she became as her pleasure mounted. She was so close to completion that he could bare the scent no longer. Gently he placed a two clawed fingers deep inside her. With the additional feeling of his fingers deep inside of her she could hold back no longer. She found the sweet nothingness of her peak seconds after their entrance. Sesshoumaru allowed her spasms to subside before moving up again, then stared deep into her eyes for a long moment. She looked nearly godlike even to him as she was.

Her hair had fanned out during their time there and it surrounded her small waist almost like a blanket of shiny black silk. Her skin shown bright wet with sweat, the sun gave her a glow that would put even the purest gold to shame. Her lips were swollen and as red as a rose from their kissing; they made him want to kiss her all over again. Her eyes were almost black from passion and lust, just the way he wanted them. All of this he, and only he, would always enjoy seeing. No other had the right or ability to see her like this.

He would have liked to take her all over again but they had no more time, sundown was close and she needed to get inside before it became cold. "Dress Rin, we must get back before dark." As soon as she had the strength she fixed her kimono and let him lift her and carry her back to the palace. Seconds later he sat his love on their bed and returned to his desk, he could focus again, his needs were met. Rin lay back and allowed sleep to consume her. She had not slept at all in nearly a week. Having his powers surging within her body was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. Her last wondering before rest was if she would soon give him a child and a hope that it would be a strong son.


End file.
